


No Need For Jealousy

by WldCatSprStr_14



Series: Five Rings [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knights have gone and Merlin and Arthur are left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Day 22 of [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**.](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Epiloque to the Five Rings Series.

When it’s all over, the Knights dressed and on their way to whatever other entertainment will hold them for the night, the King strips off his clothes and slips into bed beside his manservant.

Merlin is still floating, blissed out and completely boneless, his pale limbs are sprawled across the bed, completely bare to Arthur’s hungry gaze. There’s a pillow cradling his head, the only piece of the bed dressing aside from the sheet covering the mattress that has managed to stay on the bed. Arthur fits himself up against Merlin and Merlin turns a content half-lidded gaze him.

"Did you like your gift," Arthur asks, brushing the hair out my Merlin's eyes with a gentle hand and dropping a kiss to his forehead.

"Couldn't you tell," Merlin says cheekily, his voice soft and raw, and an image of Gwaine, his eyes closed and his hips thrusting wildly, flashes through Arthur's mind. Merlin nuzzles in closer, seeking out Arthur's lips and whines like a spoiled pup until Arthur gives in and kisses him.

The kiss is languid and deep and it doesn't taste like Merlin at all. Merlin's mouth tastes like sweat and spend, like it has been well-used, and that doesn't put Arthur off at all.

He groans into it, licking into Merlin's mouth, letting himself relive the night in the taste of his tongue and the smell of other men that lingers all over Merlin's skin. His kiss is not fueled by jealousy or possessiveness because he has no use for those emotions. _Arthur_ is the reason that Merlin smells foreign and intoxicating, because he loves Merlin and he gave Merlin this gift and Merlin took it.

When Merlin turns onto his side to deepens the kiss even further, Arthur lets his hand slip from Merlin's hair and drift down his back. It's covered in bites and bruises and Arthur remembers where each one is because he watched as they were put there. He takes the time to press down on one or two, making Merlin jerk and shudder out filthy groans against his lips.

When his fingers reach the dip at the small of Merlin's back, Arthur lets them skim down to where Merlin is loose and wet. Merlin nips his lips and pushes back against his fingers and Arthur can't help the groan that escapes him when two of them slip inside so easily and get swallowed by Merlin's heat. He lets himself play in the mess there, rocking his fingers in and out of Merlin's hole until Merlin can't focus on kissing anymore and abandons the endeavor in favor of panting into Arthur's mouth and rolling his hips in time with the motion of Arthur's fingers. When Arthur slips his fingers out to rub around the rim of Merlin's hole, Merlin clutches at him and whimpers.

" _Please, Arthur,_ " he says, hooking his thigh over Arthur's hip and baring himself.

"You are insatiable," Arthur says teasingly, pressing against Merlin's exposed hole again and chuckling when Merlin catches his hand and tries to press back on his fingers.

"Need you," Merlin gasps out, surprising Arthur when he rolls them over and seats himself on Arthur's cock. The suddenness of it punches a groan out of Arthur that mirrors Merlin's satisfied purring and he only has a second to grab on to Merlin's hips before Merlin starts grinding their hips together. The pace is slow but it's filthy and deep. Arthur grips Merlin's hips hard enough to leave bruises on top of the ones that already decorate his sharp hipbones and complements Merlin's movements with his own rolling hips. It's over not long after it begins; Merlin's back arches dangerously and he whimpers through his orgasms. His hole tightens around Arthur and, after all the use it's gotten, it's not enough to send Arthur over.

What does it is the sight of Merlin's cock, flushed red and twitching feebly against his stomach because he just _can't come any more_. There's really nothing left in Merlin right now except for the one small drop that drools out and dribbles down the length of it. Merlin swipes it up with a finger and presses it into Arthur's mouth, chasing the taste with his own lips and tongue, and Arthur orgasm races through him.

They chase each other's lips for a few more moments before Merlin eases back and rest his head on Arthur's shoulder. It's obvious that he's exhausted and Arthur is surprised that he managed to stay awake this long. Merlin purrs in contentment when Arthur's cock slips out of his hole and he's asleep before Arthur can make a decision to get up and find a cloth. Instead, Arthur just makes a note of remembering to call up a bath in the morning, presses another kiss to Merlin's forehead and follows him to sleep.

~FIN~


End file.
